Victory and Honor
by undisclosedheart
Summary: A possiblity of how these two two characters met.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a reposting of a story I wrote a while ago. Since I am having writer's block for the other two stories I am writing I thought I would revisit this one for inspiration. Also, if you are unaware, they just recently restarted this series online. I have watched the episodes and they are worth looking into. I will try to post this story every day and maybe start a sequel within this universe. The story was a prompt by someone, I can't remember exactly what but if you like it let me know and I will try to keep going with it. Other then that enjoy!

First Meet

Nora Delaney walked straight to her target, her walk in full force being both promising and demanding. She was always confident; a strength she attributed from her experience and knowledge. She was a good person, but she always knew she was a great cop. It was branded into her at birth. She was strong, level headed, and determined. She knew what made a good cop but something that she learned from her father, which few cops ever really grasped, was pride. He always told her, "Take pride in your work Nora, if you don't take pride in what you do then it's not worth doing." Ever since she was little she did just that. She knew who she was and what she wanted.

Nikki Beaumont was known to be unattainable. She was always on her own schedule and that always suited her well. She got what she wanted, the way she wanted, and when she was done she left. She never had a problem with it. Everyone she had ever been with knew that, almost from day one. She was a loyal friend and one hell of a cop, but as a lover she was like a river: fluid and in constant movement. It didn't matter how much they wanted to try for a permanent relationship, she could see it in their eyes that they already knew it was impossible. She never thought she would want to be contained, kept, or connect.

"Hello there beautiful. How was work?" Gavin Alexander asked his girlfriend of almost a month. He never once pictured himself with a cop, but damn if she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"It was good, I got some interesting news today… Dan got promoted. I'm getting a new partner Monday." Nora said as she took the Corona waiting for her at the bar. She had to admit she was interested in who the department would team her up with. Before they teamed her up with Dan, she had three other partners, none of whom she couldn't stand. She found that they never really connect with her on the same level, not that she was a hard person to get along with, it just seemed like they never really opened up enough to trust her, or themselves for that matter. She knew confidence, and she needed a partner who was confident in what they were able to do and knew their limits without limiting themselves.

"Well I'm sorry cher." Gavin said as pulled her hips to his and went in for a quick kiss. He loved that she was so strong but when it came to their relationship, she let him in… to some extent. He just felt like even after a month she was still holding back. He always thought it had something to do with her job, but he never really asked.

"Yeah well… it happens." Nora said as she pushed herself away from Gavin's reach, sat at the bar, and took a drink out of her beer. She looked around at the club they were in. It wasn't her type of club, but she did enjoy the night air, and it helped to get out. But something was different about tonight. She couldn't describe what it was but there was something in the air. It was just… different. It was something she had never felt before, it intrigued her. She was about to ask Gavin something before she was pulled out of her thoughts by looking at this couple about a dozen feet behind Gavin. She had seen two women kissing before but this was different, as she took another sip of her drink she looked over again and saw two distinct brown eyes blazing back at her. She couldn't tell if she knew the woman or not but no one she had ever known looked at her with that intensity. It sent a weird chill down her spine, but she shrugged it off as the beginning of her buzz.

"Shit, I'm sorry Nora but I have to go. I'll call you later?" Gavin said as he got up put a twenty on the bar, gave Nora a kiss, and left for work. Nora knew that dating an EMT would be just as bad if not worse than dating a doctor or a cop. You never really stop being either one of those even after hours. It was one reason they all tended to have higher divorce rates, well that and the long hours. As she looked over to where the couple was before she found they had moved, but she all of a sudden found she felt like she was being watched. She couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were, but she could feel them. It was the same brown eyes as before... she just knew it.

"So tell me... does your boyfriend always invite you out and leave before you finish?" Nikki asked this beautiful woman she had never seen before. She wanted to know more, she needed to. It was her nature: lust. It was simple and pure, but lust was so much more than that, and she could tell this venture would be just as complex.

"Well, you would be surprised at how often that happens." Nora said with a smile. She knew she was being hit on, and she was never attracted to women. She was going to tell her that, but she wanted to see how far this woman would go. "But what about you, you always leave women you make out with for another one in less than five minutes?" Nora said with a smile, she loved cocky people; they were so fun to take down a peg or two.

"Well only when I meet them ten minutes before and I find something better. I have to say, I did make a better move, don't you think?' Nikki said. She knew that this woman would most likely be in denial, but she could tell she was interested, this kind of play was flirting and whether she realized it or not, this straight woman was straying. And Nikki would love to be the one she strays to.

"Well you must be moving a lot, and I highly doubt you will find me interesting... or interested." Nora said, she had no idea why, but she didn't want to stop playing this game. She knew she wouldn't let herself get very far, but she was having fun. Well at least it was interesting.

"Oh believe me, you'll find you will be interested. You would be surprised at how interesting I can be." Nikki said as she moved very close to the beautiful dark skinned and blonde haired woman. She had to admit she never thought she would be so drawn to green eyes, but they were pulling. her. in. "Plus I want to see if I can get your eyes the color of envy."

"And how would you do that?" Nora said a little taken by her forwardness, but she was still not mentioning the fact that she was involved with someone and that she didn't cheat while in a relationship. 'Forgetting something?' Her subconscious thought as she looked down towards full lips.

"How about a few shots and we will see if I can get two sins with one stone." Nikki said with a wicked smile, knowing that this would lead to a very interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2 Bobby

Chapter 2 Bobby

**Two years later… **

Nora awoke happy. It had been two years since she was partnered with Nikki, and a year since she accepted that they had become more then partners on the force. Nora still smiles at how nervous she used to be in front of other people. She was still nervous, but now she was just happier more often than not.

It was times in the early morning when she woke up right before Nikki did, times when watching Nikki sleep brought her peace. Nikki was so beautiful when she was asleep, a grace that just befell her naturally. Nora always got sleep hair, she was not as graceful but it always made Nikki smile and Nora couldn't help but laugh. Nora glanced at her lover, still wondering why she fought against this for so long. When she turned to get out of bed she sees the picture of her with her family and she remembers one reason, one still very big and real reason. She looks back at Nikki, who is still asleep and lets out a breathe she had no idea she was still holding. It didn't matter with Nikki, Nora felt it would all be worth it, 'Now if I can say that to my mother…' Nora whispered as she got up and went to the kitchen. She smiled as she was watching the coffee percolate and knew soon that she would find herself enveloped in two very warm and strong arms.

As if she could read her thoughts, Nikki wrapped two arms around her. " G'mornin' sugar." Nikki said with a sleep-filled voice. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed her lover on the back of the neck. She loved the smell of two things in the morning, coffee brewing and Nora's hair. She smelled like jasmine, like jasmine that thrived on a warm summer day. She was glad it was their day off; she would hate to have to rush around and get ready for work. She loved her work, she couldn't picture herself doing anything else, but she found something she loved more. She never thought she would see the day when she found someone who made her want to be better than just a great cop. Nikki began to move her hands under Nora's shirt, enjoying the feel of the warm and sensitive skin. Nikki smiled as she began to feel the skin become very aware of her touch.

"You realize that if we do this now we won't get coffee, which means it'll be close to the night time by the time we get out of bed." Nora said half-heartedly. She hated letting a whole day go but with Nikki it was never a wasted day. And Nora could never say no.

"Well it's a good thing we have the day off then isn't it?" Nikki said as her hands moved up and her kiss moved the side of Nora's neck. She knew soon there would be no more questions.

"Yeah… mmmhm…. I guess it is." Nora said with a sultry smile, reciprocating Nikki's affection. With Nikki's eager lips, Nora could feel Nikki smiling at her victory. She continued kissing Nikki and slowly led her back to bed. She was always amazed at how well Nikki could kiss and walk back towards the bedroom. She didn't really want to think why, but damn if it wasn't turning her on. She smiled as her and Nikki landed on the bed together, she got back up and straddled Nikki as she took off her own shirt leaving her in nothing but the silk underwear she wore to bed. A smile spread across her lips before she leaned back over and captured Nikki's mouth with hungry lips.

***** One Year and five months ago…**

**Nora looked at her brother, trying to ignore the panic she felt rising.**

**"Look Bobby… I can… explain." Nora said trying to think of a reason she was in nothing but her bed shirt and her partner was in nothing but Nora's bed sheet. **

**"Yeah I… I would like that. But I highly doubt you could really say anything that would be able to explain that Nora. I mean… when did you…how long… I mean… I don't know which question to ask first sis, and what do I tell mom and dad?" Bobby said still in shock. He had no idea his sister was gay or even dating a woman. He thought she was straight. He remembered all of her ex-boyfriends, all them not great for her but he still remembered them. **

**"No! Bobby... you can't tell mom and dad. There is no way they can know this… just not yet. Bobby, if you took it this way how do think they'll take it? I mean dad worked the districted but mom… for god's sake Bobby it might kill mom!" Nora said as she pictured her mother's face as she imagined telling her about Nikki. **

**Nikki continued to listen, feeling a little hurt at what she was hearing. She finally could handle Nora being in the closet, but she didn't want to keep their relationship there forever. She wanted to meet Nora's family; she wanted to be invited to Christmas dinner and other holidays. She wanted Nora's family to invite her over the way they invited Dan. **

**She knew that the way Nora was panicking was just shock and fear of something new. However, she had been with a few women whose family couldn't even look at them after they dated Nikki. She didn't want that for Nora. Nikki knew how much her family meant to her. She decided to finally be a part of the conversation. She walked in fully clothed, and she stood right behind Nora. She put her hand on Nora's shoulder, hoping that she would take the support. **

**"Bobby I think it would just be better to keep this quiet for a while. I think it's good you know though, you can help. By... getting your support, right?" Nikki lead, being as charming as she possibly could. She knew the younger Delaney had had a crush on her and she tried her best to use her charm to gain his trust. It would be a problem if he started treating his sister differently. That was a clear indicator that Nora's family would never be able to take their relationship. She held her breathe as she waited for his response. **

**"Yeah… alright. But Nora you'll have to tell them eventually. I may not understand it now, but I'll have your back if you need me." Bobby said trying to show as much support as he could muster. He wasn't sure if he could really support this yet, but he would at least try to make his big sis comfortable for now. He knew she showed very little emotion and the fear that was in her eyes was showing as clear as day. It hit him hard. He never thought she would be afraid of anything. But now he was kind of happy to see that she was showing a little more humanity. He also knew that this relationship probably meant something to her. **

They continued to make love all afternoon, ignoring the phone ringing off the hook for twenty minutes.

"Hey it's Bobby. Nikki... I got a question for you, could you please call me back as soon as you can. Thanks, I'll talk to you both soon… oh and Nora, mom says she wants you to come over to the house in two weeks no exceptions this time."


	3. Dinner

**_One year and three months ago_**

"_**Hey girl, how's it goin'?" Darius asked as he saw Nikki walk towards the table for their monthly family dinner. It'd been a while since she was able to go, not only because she was shot but also because it was almost impossible**_ _**to get Nikki alone without a watchful Nora following**_ _**close behind. He was surprised that she could make it.**_

_**"Hey Darius." Nikki said with a smile as she hugged her best friend. She loved their monthly lunch, even though they saw each other all the time, it was different, because it wasn't work related. And she always did like to know how Darius's family was doing, after all they were like her own.**_

_**"So how's mama?" Nikki asked as she sat down in the booth across from Darius. **_

_**"She's doing good. Said you should come over and be fed properly sometime soon. And to bring that girl of yours... and before you say it no, I didn't tell her. She just knows." Darius said with a big smile as he was almost ready for Nikki to hit him for saying anything.**_

_**She wasn't ready for everyone to know yet, but with her getting shot it was pretty hard to keep it a secret. She thought of the irony of it all, that Nora wasn't the only one afraid of this relationship. However, for Nikki, it was a different kind of fear. The kind that this relationship was going to be permanent and she wasn't exactly ready to solidify that with her meeting Mama. She only brought two people who she was dating to see Mama and the last one was about five years ago. "Yeah alright... maybe soon, so far we haven't been too busy with work yet, but it could change once I'm off desk duty." Nikki said with spite clearly present in her voice, she hated where she was stuck.**_

_**"Alright, but don't look at me when she calls you on the phone soon." Darius said with a smile, his Mama hated using the phone but she did it a few times, and the last time was to call Nikki to bawl her out for not being careful and getting shot. She also sent her some homemade soup the next day. The day after that she sent about a week's worth of food. "So anyway, how about you girl, how goes you and your girl? I heard some interesting things." Darius asked, curious about what was going on. He gotten bits and pieces, some of which he almost didn't believe but he wanted her to tell him herself. News is always better from the source. **_

_**"Ha… well her brother walked in on us. So he knows about us. I figure it might be the only way to get her to tell her family by getting them to accidently walk in on us and have No**_**_ra_**_**… talk to them." Nikki said sarcastically as she took a sip from her Corona. **_

_**"Damn girl, you girls weren't mid…" Darius's hand moved in an action that caused Nikki to hit him.**_

_**"No Darius, oh god that would have been great, it's not as if I need her brother seeing me and her naked together. Because that is just demented in so many ways, and no we both had clothes on or in my case a sheet." Nikki said. **_

**"Well damn there goes my plan." Darius said with a grin. "So why do you look like it was worse than it actually was? What she cover for it somehow?"**

**"No…" Nikki sighed realizing it affected her more then she thought. "It's just… she's really afraid Darius. I don't think I'll ever meet her family other than as her new partner on the force. And I'll still have to watch them try to hook her up with Dan. I have to say it's annoying as hell being in the closet." Nikki said with a little distain in her voice**.

_**"Well girl you did fall for the straight girl, it's to be expected. But I think you can handle it. I mean the old you would've just left when it got this hard, hell girl you were shot because of how complicated it is, and yet here you are. That says something about her… and you." Darius said with a knowing look. For the first time he was able to show Nikki how surprised he was at how much she stuck out for this woman. It said a lot about Nora, more than anything Nikki could ever tell him.**_

_**"Yeah, I know. It figures that the one person I fall for has to be the hardest person to be with." Nikki said laughing at her own luck. Yeah she was hooked on Nora Delaney. **_

"_**But aren't all the relationships worth anything complicated? I mean if it wasn't hard I highly doubt it would keep your interest. Then again, if she wasn't worth it, you would've let it go by now." Darius said, knowing that his friend needed to hear this. Sometimes the hardest thing to hear was the truth. **_

_**"Hha... yeah." Nikki said in agreement. Nora was worth more than just her patience.**_

Nikki looked at the machine and had no idea what to do. So she decided to erase the message and call Bobby back right away. She knew Nora would be out of the bath soon, and she had a feeling this was something Nora didn't need to hear.

"Delaney."

"Bobby... what's going on? Why the cryptic message?"

"Hey Nikki, how's it going?" Bobby said trying to get the small talk to fill the space for a little as he gained the courage to talk to her about why he really called.

"Good... but it was weird to hear you call for me on Nora's machine… what's up?" Nikki asked, getting straight the point.

"Well I kinda… messed up Nikki. I let it slip that Nora was dating someone… and I'm sorry, I really am but they need you both to come to dinner in two weeks." Bobby said.

"Aww Bobby… she's not ready for that." Nikki said a little worried for her lover. It had been a year since they were together, and she still knew it was too soon for Nora, even though Nikki had introduced her to her whole immediate family and friends.

"I know Nikki, and I am sorry but I had no choice, they pressured me… well mom did. And mom is very much like Nora, she is one hell of a stubborn woman. Hell they both had to be with all of us boys." Bobby said with some pride in his voice. He would never admit it but their stubbornness is what made them great.

"Yeah, don't I know it… so two weeks? You better help me out on this Bobby, she will fight me on this. I can handle her, but getting her there will take a little more than just me." Nikki said, knowing this would be harder than she would care to admit.

"Yeah, two weeks. And hey, look at the bright side at least they won't keep pushing Dan on her." Bobby said trying to find an upside to all of this.

"Very funny Bobby. Alright, I should be able to at least tell her by then. I gotta go, see you then." Nikki said as she hung up the phone when she heard the door to the bathroom begin to open. 'Alright heads I get her drunk then tell her, tales I tell her after a long day of hot and unadulterated sex.' Nikki thought as she flipped the coin in her hand and caught it in her hand.

"Damn." Nikki said as it landed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Drinks_

_Two Years Ago… _

_**"Truth or shot?" Nikki asked as she looked at this gorgeous woman, even with the alcohol, this woman was definitely interested. She had to say she hoped that she would say shot again. **_

_**"Hm... well since I'm a little more relaxed, I think I'll take truth." Nora said. She was having fun, and despite the fact that this woman was still hitting on her. 'Damn if she ain't looking better every minute**__.'_

**_"What do you do?" Nikki asked with a grin, she wanted to see if this woman would tell her the truth. Nikki might not have known who she was but Nikki had a good idea of what she did. And that just made this even better._**

**_"Ha… well how about I take a shot?" Nora asked, as she was still sober enough to know that mentioning what she did to a lot of people made them treat her differently. And she was having too much fun to put the brakes on this little experience. _**

**_"Oh no cher… well if you don't then I guess we'll have to find a way to make that up? I guess a dare, and you will have to agree to it. But for now it's my turn." Nikki said with sultry and sexy grin, having an idea of what she would dare her to do, but she would require a little more alcohol. _**

**_"Alright then…truth or shot?" Nora said a little concerned on what the dare might be but she could barely feel it, she had had far too much to drink and she would have to call a cab soon. Luckily she knew the bartender and he would be happy to watch her car for the night. _**

**_"Well hell lets go with truth this time, just for fun." Nikki said with a smile, intrigued with what this woman would ask. Her first question was fairly simple, but after that Nikki just wanted some shots and she was having far too much fun as it was._**

**_"What's your name?" Nora asked, knowing that she didn't want the woman to know her name. But for some reason she wanted this woman's name, even if it wasn't her real name she wanted some way to see who she really was. 'Because someone that pretty can't be that innocent.' She thought with a smile slowly forming on her lips, she was a goner, and after this last question she would have to excuse herself or take this woman to a motel. She opted for the first, at least she would never really allow herself to go for the latter. _**

**_Nikki smiled at the question, she wondered why she was asking, maybe she pegged her wrong, maybe this woman couldn't stop being so serious for a little while. But then again, the look in her eye told Nikki there was something there worth looking into. And Nikki knew that if she was a good cop she would easily find her anyway. Her lips twisted into a smile as she moved the shot up to her lips, "Nikki." She said and then kicked the shot back. _**

**_Nora smiled, even if she wasn't telling the truth it suited her. It was almost too perfect. 'Damn.' She thought, as she knew it was time for her to go, if this woman kept looking at her with that look and added more alcohol she wasn't sure how long her virtue would remain intact. 'Not very long.' She shook her head trying to stop those drunken thoughts. _**

**_"I should go, but I have to say... it was a pleasure to meet you Nikki." Nora said as she got up and put down a hundred fifty and left. She wasn't sure how much it was, but she needed to keep her car here so she didn't mind paying a little extra. When she was close to the door she felt a hand gently grab her arm._**

**_"Here let me walk with you. It's not good to be a woman and walk alone drunk in Nola... even if you're a cop." Nikki said with a charming grin. She knew that she shocked the woman next to her and she almost wanted to say it takes one to know one, but she hardly thought she would believe her. _**

**_"Well I guess there're more surprises to you then I thought. Good to know." Nora said as she walked slowly with Nikki to the outside and a little away from the bar. She knew it would be easier for a cab to get her away from the crowd of people that tended to stupidly surround the bar. "So what is this dare you were going to have me do? Since the game is over... I'm curious." Nora asked. _**

**_"Well who said I still won't dare you?" Nikki replied with a grin. "And I think you're the kind of person who does anything when dared so I'll have to think about it for a second."_**

**_"Well don't take too long, your time is up when my cab gets here." Nora said loudly, a little afraid of what she might ask her, and even more afraid that this woman could read her like a book. She hit the nail right on the head, Nora Delaney never backed out of a dare. Nikki knew the cab would take a little while but she wanted to make sure she came up with the perfect dare. Her smile grew when she thought of it, and stepped closer to the woman she had her eye on almost all night. She licked her lips and watched the other woman's enticingly green eyes distinctly move down to her lips, she knew she had her. So she took her hand and pulled her into a little alley in which they could be alone. She knew this woman would hesitate a little less if it wasn't in public. _**

**_"I dare you not to stop me." Nikki said as she moved closer to capture the other woman's lips. _**

**_She found hesitant but warm lips against hers. She had to admit she tasted interesting. She was either really drunk, or this woman just tasted that good. She continued kissing her, surprised that the woman hadn't pulled away. She was even shocked when the woman allowed her searchingly skilled tongue into her mouth when she ran her tongue along her lower lip. She moaned a little in appreciation. _**

**_Nora was shocked and wanted to push her away, but she found her lips warm and full. She wondered if it was the fact that she was drunk or if Nikki was just that good but when she felt her tongue run against her lower lip it sent chills down her spine. She knew she was a moth to a flame, and Nikki was pure fire. It was intoxicating and the sound of her moan only sent Nora further into this spiral of lust, never wanting to stop. _**

**_Nikki saw the cab coming and was tempted to not say anything, but she was unsure if she could continue. This woman was too intoxicating, too strong, too…perfect. She wanted to get lost in her. The way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she walked, the way her green eyes were beautiful and hypnotizing. She wanted more than she thought this woman was willing to give. So she slowly began to pull away. Not even noticing that she needed air. "Your cab's here." She said out of breathe. She couldn't stop her eyes from looking down at those lips she had just kissed, she knew lust and gave into it whenever the occasion called for it and right now it was screaming to her, but something… she wasn't sure what but something was stopping her. _**

**_"Mmmhhm… yeah. Yeah." Nora said as she looked into hooded brown almost black eyes. She was so tempted to stay and see how far this went but she knew it would be impossible. There were too many things, too many reasons why it was the worst idea ever. So she slowly backed away and walked to the cab._**

**_"Promise me something detective." Nikki said before this woman got out of hearing range._**

**_"Maybe, depends on what it is." Nora said not sure why she would even consider promising anything to Nikki. She not only just met her, drank with her, and made out with her in an alley, but she knew this Nikki would be just as much trouble as the song she would forever attach to her name._**

**_"If we ever meet again, let me know your name." Nikki said a little sad at the fact that she would most likely not see this woman again. She just moved back here and she knew she was a cop but she wasn't sure if she was from here or not. Nora smiled. She somewhat hoped she would never meet this woman again, she knew it would cause too much trouble but part of her not only wanted to see her again but she welcomed the trouble that would come._**

**_"Deal, as long as you buy the drinks next time." Nora said before she turned and walked away from one hell of a night. _**

**_Nikki smiled, "I can do that." She said, even though she knew the other woman she would be dreaming about for a while, didn't hear her. Nikki knew it was Saturday and that Sunday would be one hell of a day, because Monday she not only got a promotion but she would also meet her new, and supposedly great partner, she had heard a lot about this Nora Delaney. She hoped Sunday would be long enough to get over this hang over that would be coming. 'But still… it was so worth it.' Nikki thought to herself as she began to walk home. She was happy her apartment was a few blocks away._**

_"So Nora, how about I pay back that drink I owe you?" Nikki asked as she shook the bottles of Scotch and Jack Daniels she bought. 'There is never a better time for that drink then right now.'_


	5. Chapter 5 Family

A.N.: Just a check in ti see how everyone is enjoying. I am trying to keep my promise of posting every day. Anyway enjoy, and it you want let me know what you think.

Chapter 5 Family

Nikki started pouring the drinks out, she hadn't been this nervous in a while. 'Or… ever,' Nikki thought as she set up a glass of scotch for Nora and Jack and coke for herself. She saw Nora relax and smile brightly. She had an idea of what she was thinking about. After all it was one of the best memories she had of them together.

"You know I swore that night that I would find some way to find you again and take you home with me. Oddly enough I came home with you." Nikki said with a smile, as she looked at their apartment, which had been Nora's originally. Nikki always loved it; it just added another reason why she loved her. Her apartment was very much like Nora, one in a million, especially in Nola.

"It's funny because my mom said this apartment was in the worst possible area in Nola, and it was at the time. But when I took dad here he saw the same potential in the place as I did. He told me he would help me buy it and renovated it. My mom almost kicked him out of the house. I remember exactly what he said when he was talking momma into it.

_**10 years ago… **_

_**"I know Emma, but I also know my daughter. She's got better instincts then anyone I've ever met. I was a good cop; she'll be a great detective. Believe me, I can see it, and she just graduated the academy. This place is meant to be hers, I just know it." Iasan Delaney said to his wife as he slowly walked towards her, since she finally stopped yelling at him. "Plus once a cop moves into a place, the neighborhood always gets a little better. Knowing our daughter, she'll scare the crap out of anyone who even thinks about messing with her." Iasan said with a smile as he pulled his wife into his arms. **_

_**"You better be right…" Emma said, knowing that the classic Delaney smile and green eyes would always win her over. It was part of his charm, and damnit if her daughter didn't have those same eyes. She knew her daughter would be a heartbreaker...just like her father. **_

"I swear he knew I was listening, he always had that way of knowing things. I never could get away with anything when it came to him. He would never punish me for it, he left that for mom, but he sure knew everything we did. I think that's what made him a great cop." Nora said as she slowly took a drink from her scotch.

"Yeah that's how Mama is. Since daddy was never home I would always be over there playing with Darius and she just knew when I did something wrong. I never could figure out how, but I guess she just saw straight past my innocent look. I loved her for it though; she would always call me on something my daddy never did." Nikki said with a smile.

"Yeah she looks like she gave a good whippin' too." Nora said as she thought about the first time she met Darius's Mama.

"Oh no it was worse, she made us clean up the swamp or do something that took up the whole afternoon and let's just say we would never do it again. She had a more ingenious ways of punishing us. She put a new meaning to the phrase unusual punishment." Nikki said with a laugh as she looked at the picture of her, Mama and Nora.

_**One year and two months ago… **_

_**"Baby boy, I swear if that ain't Nikki I'll be havin' your head. Nicolette Camelia Beaumont, how dare you not come see your Mama when you know better. Come here girl, you be glad I be too old to give you a proper whipin'." Mama said as she opened her arms up to hug her other favorite grandchild. She might not be her blood but she would go through hell and high water for that girl. She loved her to death.**_

_**" Mama... you can't blame me I've been busy. And I was shot." Nikki said in her thick Creole accent as she turned and looked at Nora who had a big smile on her face. She was a little confused at why she was smiling like that, but Nikki was too busy focusing on Mama. Mama always did claim the attention of an entire room; she was not only the matriarch, she was always in charge. There was no doubt about it. **_

_**"Nicolette Camelia? I should write that down. Use it when I get mad at you." Nora said with a smile, seeing how Nikki had changed when someone used her full name. **_

_**"Hush you…" Nikki started before she was moved out of the way by Mama. **_

_**"Well now child let me see you. You must be the Nora my Darius has told me about. This one hear hasn't said a thing, it's all second hand information here. But I swear you both look as skinny as ever, come now we're having dinner. Nicolette help Darius set the table. Nora, you come help me finish dinner up." Mama said as she moved back to her kitchen. **_

_**Nora looked nervously at Nikki, who just waved her hand in a motion telling Nora to follow Mama, she had no idea what to do or say. She knew how to cook, but this was different. She knew this was more of an interrogation. If anything this woman should've been a cop, she knew exactly how to make her nervous and get her alone to feel her out. 'A perfect interrogator,' Nora thought as she went into the kitchen. **_

_**"Well child you don't gotta stand all the way over there. I won't bite yah. But you gotten help me with this here cornbread. It's a heavy pot and I'm the old woman here." Mama said as she stirred the stew. It was a seafood mix, from what Nora could tell, and it smelled delicious. She had never smelled anything that good in years. She was a good cook, but this was classic Creole food, hard if not impossible to make if you don't know exactly how. **_

_**"So child, I didn't get your last name." Mama said as she continued to stir the stew and adding more spices. Nora was lost in the aroma from the stew, before she knew it Mama had stopped and started to look at her. **_

_**"Oh I'm sorry. Delaney. Nora Delaney." Nora said still nervous. She never thought she would be interrogated by the 'parents.'**_

_**"You wouldn't happen to be Iasan Delaney's little girl would you child?" Mama asked, curious at the similar last name. **_

_**"Yes, he's my father. Do you know him?" Nora asked, surprised that she knew her father, but then again she was Darius's grandmother so she wasn't too shocked. **_

_**"I do and so did my Earl. He got in a fight with boys who were being ignorant in a white part of town. Those bastard boys were aiming to kill him when your daddy came and stopped 'e. Your father pretended to arrest Earl just to save him from being beaten to death. He saved my Earl's life. I went downtown and gave him some homemade cornbread as a thank you." Mama said as she put the top on the pot and stepped back. She knew she remembered those green eyes. **_

_**"I remember that, he brought some home and it was the best cornbread I'd ever had." Nora said with a smile as she couldn't help but think how small the world was. She looked at the older woman and smiled. She remember when her daddy came home that day, he said the nicest woman made his day and made him this bread. He insisted that he had to share with the rest of them. **_

_**"Well honey you better get those two to wash up. They always have this way of gettin' in trouble." Mamma said as she moved to the cabinet to get the plates. **_

_**"Yes ma'am." Nora said as she went out of the kitchen, she paused a little as she heard Mama speak.**_

_**"Oh child call me Mama please, you make me feel old with that ma'am business. Plus we family child. We family." Mama said with a smile. She could tell this one was different. This one would make her little Nicolette an honest woman. Nora smiled as she left to go get Nikki and Darius.**_

"Yeah she would be the one to do that, won't she?" Nora said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6 Fear

Chapter 6 Fear

Nikki looked at the date, completely at a loss at what to do. Only two days were left to tell Nora and still she hadn't even hinted that her family was having dinner. She remembered how the night of drinks had ended, with her and Nora in bed for about two hours none stop. And damn if it wasn't good, considering how sore she was the next day. 'I must have done something right because damn that woman…' Nikki thought as she was dragged out of her head when Nora came in.

"You know I'm looking forward to this weekend. All week it has been really good, I mean we have gotten our share of work, but nothing to bad… but now that I say it I realize I'm jinxing it. Damnit! Ok... just pretend... I didn't say anything."

"Nora we need to talk…" Nikki started before Nora interrupted her.

"See I knew it, I knew it. It's because I said it, there is always something." Nora said knowing that Nikki never started a conversation with the phrase 'we need to talk.' And as her experience served her, it was never a good starter.

"Nah, it's not because you said it, trust me this has been looming for a while, I just haven't been able to come up with a way to say it without…well it's just hard." Nikki said, still unsure of how to put this without Nora losing it.

"Well Jesus Nikki, what is it? Are you dying or something because the look you're giving me…" Nora said to try to lighten the mood, as Nikki's face went a little pale Nora got really nervous.

"Not… exactly. Well not yet anyway, I think once I tell you I might…"Nikki said quietly.

"Nikki just tell me!" Nora said now a little scared at what Nikki might say. As she said it the phone began to ring. Nora looked at Nikki who just stood still and looked back at Nora. Nora was closer to the phone but she refused to move. Not until Nikki answered her and told her what was wrong. Little did they both know, it was going to be out in the open soon.

_"Hey Nikki and Nora its Bobby. Mom said she wanted you both to come at about 7. And look Nora… I know that you still might be upset, but like I said before I know the family can handle you dating Nikki. It took me a while but I finally got it, she makes you happy and I have seen that and they deserve to know... so let 'em know big sis, ok? Just let them in, I promise they won't turn away. Alright, I gotta go. I will see you both on Friday." _Bobby said on the machine. A small beep filled the silence.

Nora's eyes filled with anger and pure panic. She looked directly into Nikki's eyes. She could see her apologetic eyes staring back at her. It was hard to stand there, knowing what was coming, and for the first time in her life Nora Delaney was scared out of her mind. She moved and grabbed her jacket and headed outside. She had no idea what to say, but right now she needed some air. She didn't even need to look back at Nikki; she could feel the gaze of panic and regret bearing into her back. But right now she couldn't deal with it. It was all too much. Nikki stood in the kitchen shocked; she had no idea what to do.

She expected Nora to get upset but she never expected her to leave like that; without a word, without even an argument. That was far worse than Nikki could have imagined. But once she got herself back together, she grabbed her coat and went after Nora. She didn't have to go very far because Nora was pacing back and forth in their courtyard. She watched her pace for a bit before she tried to say something. "Nora…"

"How long have you known about this Nikki? When did you tell? Why did you tell them? I mean you knew Nikki, well I at least I thought you knew how important this was to me. I'm not ready for them to know Nikki, how could you do this?" Nora asked, her emotions getting the better of her, she had never gotten a panic attack before but she was sure this is what it felt like. So she tried to calm down. She saw Nikki slowly come down their stairs, knowing that she needed space. And Nikki gave it happily.

"I didn't tell them, Bobby accidentally let it slip that you were dating someone. And… they want you and that person for dinner next week." Nikki said. She could see Nora slowly cooling down, but she knew this was just the beginning.

"I'm going to kill him." Nora said, thinking of how she could hide the body. She loved her brother but… 'Shit, Shit SHIT!' Nora thought as she began to pace again. "Nora, suga' look it might not be that bad…" Nikki started before she was interrupted by the fuming blonde. "You have no idea how bad this is Nikki. You don't have to worry about this like I do." Nora said. "Yes I did, you don't think it was hard for my daddy to know that his only daughter was bisexual. You think that was easy for him to hear, it wasn't and for a few months he couldn't even look at me." Nikki said. "Yeah but it turned out ok. And your dad, Darius, and Mama accepted you. And you didn't have to worry about splitting up your family. They all kept talking to you… accepting you. You don't know my family." Nora said as her pace began to quicken and her feet began to pound harder on the cement.

"Nora, honey I'm sure it'll be just fine." Nikki said as she walked up to Nora and gently grabbed her arm, trying to stop her from pacing around and getting herself more upset. Nikki more than a little hurt when Nora pulled away from her.

"No you don't know! You can't… I don't want to be the one to break up my family. Unlike you I don't have backup family to support me. I could very well break my family right down the middle. Bobby will be on my side yes, but what would happen when mom refused to talk to me anymore, what happens when they disown me? What happens when they make me chose between you or them? What then Nikki? What then?" Nora asked as she continued to pace. Nikki's eyes began to water as her fears came to the surface.

**One year and two months ago… **

**"Nikki, child, why don't you come in here and help Mama with the dishes? Let Darius and Nora relax a little." Mama yelled out the kitchen door. She wanted to talk to her troubled grandchild. She knew her well, and she needed to get something off her chest, she wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it felt like fear. "Yes Mama." Nikki said as she went into the kitchen with all the dishes in her hands. She knew that Mama wanted to talk to her alone, and this was her subtle way of asking, she had grown wise to her ways but they always worked out well. **

**"Well child I have to say, you do know how to pick 'em. That girl in there is somethin' else. But I have to ask baby, what is holdin' you back? Why are you pullin' away from this?" Mama asked as she continued to clean the dishes. **

**"I don't know Mama, she just so…" Nikki started and realized she had no words to capture everything that Nora was and that was another thing that worried her. "Yeah child… you got it bad don't yeah." Mama said with a smile, knowing that her little one was happy. And that is all she ever wanted for her. **

**"Yeah I do Mama, I really do." Nikki started, as her doubts began to push forward in her mind. **

**"Well then why do I feel like that sentence there ain't finished yet?" Mama asked. **

**"Because… I love her I do, and that is scary in and of itself. But she is so afraid… and I'm worried that…" Nikki said as she couldn't find the right words to finish. **

**"You worried that her fears will not let her love you properly. You afraid you might love her more than she loves you." Mama said knowingly. She remembered exactly how hard it was to be young and foolish. **

**"No and yes… I'm afraid she is afraid to completely let me into her life. That I won't be able to be a part of her family the way she is a part of mine. I don't want to keep being in fear with her; I know it will drive us apart. I've seen it happen, and it never ends well." Nikki said, somewhat knowing of this problem from firsthand experience. **

**"Aww baby, fear is a power thing, but so is love. And that child in there loves you, I can see it in her eyes. But given into that fear can stop love baby, don't let it. Let her love you, and love her in turn, that is the only way it should be child. That is the only way it should be." Mama said as she continued to move around the kitchen with ease.**

"Then tell me Nora, tell me what scares you so much?! Tell me why having them possibly know about us scares you!" Nikki said, letting her hurt and anger mix together.

"You! Don't you see… if they gave me that ultimatum, between you or them, I would chose… you. And what does that make me? That I have no problem breaking up my family and damning all those years where all they did was support and care for me because I can't stand being without you? What kind of person does that make me? I don't want to make that choice Nikki… I don't." Nora said as she looked directly into Nikki's eyes, knowing that her greatest fear was laid out right in front of her. For the first time she was completely and utterly vulnerable and it was too much for her to handle. "I need to go for a walk." Nora said, leaving Nikki standing in the courtyard.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Ties

Chapter 7

Nikki began to clean and move little things back and forth. It had been two hours since Nora left, and she hadn't got so much as a phone call from her. She had called Darius an hour before to see if he could find her, Nikki was so afraid of what had happened. She didn't know what else to do, so she decided to take a bath, and she hoped that it would allow time to pass by faster. Even though Darius did help, it still wasn't enough.

**An hour before…**

**"Hey girl, you won't believe what happened to me today…" Darius started before Nikki responded. When she didn't respond as she normally did, he knew something was wrong. He began to worry for her when he heard hesitation in her voice. **

**"Darius… I was wondering… could you do me a favor?" Nikki asked. "Can you keep an eye out for Nora, I need to know if she's ok, her cell is… off and well could you let me know if she's doing ok." Nikki said, trying not to give away what happened. She wasn't the needy girlfriend, but this time it was different. For some reason, with Nora, everything was different. **

**"Yeah sure but you will have to tell me what happened? Because I know you, and this ain't you." Darius said as softly as he could, her voice was filled with hesitation and fear. He had no idea what just happened but whatever it was it was big. As she filled him in, he could almost see the tears running down her face as she tried to keep it together long enough to do so. **

**"I don't know what to do Darius, I don't… I can't lose her but I can't let her feel like this. I won't." Nikki said thinking of what she might have to do to, and even just thinking about it was killing her. **

**"Listen Nikki, she loves you, that much is clear. You just need to give her time. Because like you thought, it might not be as bad as it seems. You remember what you were feeling when your dad had issues with this, and look how good that turned out. I promise, I will find Nora and talk to her. But I want you to stop cleaning and get your ass in that lovely tub of your and sleep this off." Darius said, trying calm her down. **

**"Yeah but she didn't have Mama to straighten them out. I don't…" Nikki said as she felt new tears coming.**

**"No, but she does now, and believe me Mama will give anyone hell who messes with you girls, trust me. Now go do as I say or else I will call Mama on you." Darius said with a smile as he heard Nikki laugh a little, he knew they both could see the image of Mama in that apartment going around making Nikki stop worrying. **

**"Thank you Darius," Nikki said not realizing how tired this was making her. **

Darius entered the cop filled bar with the hairs on the back of his neck raised. He wasn't necessarily guilty of anything but he knew a few of these cops weren't necessarily just either, and that kind of knowledge could get a man killed. He knew he would be alright tonight, as he went in he sat right next to the woman whom he had been looking for. It took him an hour to find her, mostly because this was one of the last places he wanted to look. He hated being around cops. But he never felt like he was around 'cops' when he was with Nikki and Nora.

"You know, I came here because I knew that you might not want to find me here." Nora said as she could see Darius take the stool next to her. She knew no one else would dare, she wasn't actually putting out the 'I want to be picked up' vibe. It was quite the contrary.

"It was about seven years ago when Nikki told her dad. He lost it and sent her away. She cried for two weeks straight, I had never seen her so messed up. Her dad meant the world to her and it was as if her world had been completely destroyed. She had no idea what to do and neither did I. She was messed up for the whole month, and Mama insisted she come by, then and only then did anything get solved. I never really knew what Mama said to him but he came by, apologized for everything, and took Nikki back to the house so they could spend the weekend together. He hadn't done that since she was 5." Darius said as he remembered how much it took to get Nikki out of her depression.

"I didn't know." Nora said as she looked straight ahead, with tears in her eyes. It was exactly what she feared would happen. But she would at least have some of her family still talking to her; Nikki didn't have her dad for a month. Nora didn't think she would be strong enough to handle that.

"She wouldn't let that happen to you, and I think you know that. That love you two have is a two way street and from what I can tell... she would rather let you go then hurt you like that." Darius said as he got up and left Nora there to think. He heard Nora say something before he left.

"I won't let her do that for me, I can't." Nora said, not caring who heard her.

"I know." Darius said as he left. Time, they both needed some time, but he would stick around to make sure Nora got home soon, because if she was anything like Nikki, she would have one more drink before she started home. And as he waited outside the bar, he could see her slowly walking back, 'Just like Nikki.' He thought as he followed her all the way back to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8 A Promise

Author's Note: I must apologize for the late show work is horrible. Yay. Anyway enjoy. I will post again tomorrow.

Chapter 8

As Nora turned the key in the lock to their apartment, she still wasn't sure she was ready to deal with what was coming, but she knew she had to. She would have to sooner or later, but as she opened the door, the smell of bleach and other cleaning products hit her nose, she hadn't lived with Nikki very long, but she knew she was upset. As she locked the door, and put her purse and keys down, she heard the water splash around. She knew exactly where Nikki was. So she slowly walked towards the door, her anger had subsided but her fear was still there. But now it was also a fear of what would happen if her parents didn't accept her and Nikki, could she survive the whole it would tear in her family? She finally came to the conclusion that losing all of them would break her.

She entered the bathroom as quietly as possible, she saw Nikki's eyes were closed and she was still astonished at how beautiful the woman she loved was. She slowly moved a lose hair away from her face and lightly caressed the right side of Nikki's face.

"I'm sorry Nora." Nikki said as she leaned into Nora's touch, she didn't even need to open her eyes to see who it was.

"So am I, but we'll figure this out tomorrow. Tonight I just want to sleep and have everything else be dealt with tomorrow." Nora said as she moved to the sink to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. In the corner of her eye she could see Nikki getting out of the tub, putting a towel around her naked and wet body, and then slowly walk up behind Nora.

She felt the kiss she placed on the back of her neck. "Ok." Nikki said as she moved to the bedroom to get ready for bed, a part of herself was able to breathe again, knowing that all of the problems that could fill their future would have no effect on them tonight. And for now that was enough. As she settled herself in bed, she felt it sink a little when Nora got in. She was already on her left side and waited for Nora, feeling her put an arm over the middle of her body, pulling herself closer to Nikki. Nikki put her hand over Nora's and moved it up so that it could be right above her heart.

The sunlight hit Nikki's face as she slowly began to wake up, she felt Nora's back close to hers, so she slowly turned and moved towards Nora and put her arm over Nora. She felt Nora turn and face her. It was still fairly dark in the room, but Nikki could see the tears streaks that ran down her face. She had no idea what to say, so she slowly leaned forward and kissed them away. Nora felt Nikki kiss her tears away and felt that she needed more than that, so she moved her hand to Nikki's hip and moved her lips towards Nikki's as she pulled her forward for a kiss. She put all the emotions she was feeling into it, and slowly rolled onto her back so that Nikki would be on top, she didn't know how far this would go, but she wanted to feel something else, anything else then what she was currently feeling. She knew nothing was strong enough but this.

Nikki wasn't sure if this is what Nora really needed right now but she could feel how much she wanted this. So Nikki put one hand by the side of Nora's face and the other slowly descended down her body past her silk shorts that she wore to bed. She pushed two fingers slowly and easily into her lover's warm center. Nora's head moved to the side, breaking there kiss while a moaned escaped her lips. Nikki slowly kissed her way down the side of Nora's neck as she kept a steady and deep pace with her fingers. She felt Nora head turn back and slowly move so that she could capture Nikki's lips again. Nora was struggling with keeping her full attention on the kiss. She felt Nikki within her, filling her and overloading her senses. She was feeling so much and all of it was almost too much, but she needed it all. And she knew that Nikki understood without having to say a word. She felt Nora's body begin to tense so she moved her hand up lightly to caress her eyes, to signal that she wanted them open for as long as they could be.

She looked down in to dark green eyes, heavy with emotion. She had no idea what to say but she could feel as if Nora was reading her thoughts through her eyes. 'I love you.'

'I don't want to have to face this.' Nora's eyes said, the fear breaking through again and mixing with the want and passion of the moment.

'I know, but you're not alone.' Nikki's eyes practically said, full of understanding and love.

'You promise?'

'I promise.' Nikki felt as if whatever was holding Nora back from letting go finally relaxed and she slightly curled her fingers and saw Nora's head move back as her body arched up and her eyes closed as she came right under Nikki. Nikki felt Nora's body slowly relax and kissed Nora's forehead as before she settled next Nora's body and went back to sleep with Nora in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9 - There's always Dan

Chapter 9

Nora and Nikki frantically got ready; they had to be at Nora's parents in an hour. They had no idea how fast time had gotten away from them, but Nora had to admit that she was feeling better about this.

***** Three hours before… **

**"You know you can't stay in bed all day. We need to figure out what we are going to do." Nikki said as she handed Nora a cup of coffee. Today was the day they were going to go to Nora's parents and they needed a plan. Nikki had a few ideas, but she needed Nora's thoughts on both of them. **

**"Well I could always call and tell them I'm sick." Nora said with an innocent smile. **

**"And when you mom comes over with soup again… I mean the last time you were sick and I was here it was easy to explain because I had just come from work on my lunch break to bring you some chili. But on a weekend?" Nikki said here 'come on' look on her face. **

**"Yeah… didn't think that far ahead." Nora said, as she sat up in bed and took the coffee from Nikki. "So what do you think we should do, tell them Bobby was crazy or just make up some excuse why 'he' couldn't come?" Nora said jokingly. **

**"Well we could do all of those, but you realize we're going to have to tell them at some point Nora. Because your mother wants grandkids and when you're not poppin' out kids or married, she is going to start to asking questions." Nikki said. **

**"Yeah well, we could always say that we just live together and I'm picky as hell." Nora said with an innocent smile before she got serious. "What do you think we should do, because they won't let this down. I know them, and I just… I'm not ready. Not yet Nikki." **

**"I know... well we can use either of the two suggestions, I'm ok with it. Nora, you have to understand that I get this. I'm not saying I can wait forever, but I'll wait until you're ready." Nikki said knowingly. **

**"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Nora said as she leaned in for a kiss. **

**"No but I could use some reminding." Nikki said with a sultry smile as she sat on the bed, took both of their coffee mugs and sat them on the side table next to the bed, and leaned in to kiss Nora. She playfully pushed Nora back into the bed. After several minute of coming close to taking off their clothes, Nikki looked at the clock next to the bed. **

**"What time did we have to be at your parent's house?" Nikki asked out of breath. **

**"Four, why?" Nora asked. **

**"Because it is three right now." Nikki said with a grin.**

**"Shit!" Nora said as she nearly threw Nikki off of her and began to get ready. "Well come on, it will be better to have you there helping me explain. So hurry your cute ass up." Nora said. **

**"Geeze, you're so demandin'… remind me to get you a corset and a whip later." Nikki said with a playful smile as she began to get ready.**

Nora let a deep breath out that she had been holding almost the whole car ride up there. She was just about to ring the bell to the house when her Bobby opened the door.

"Hey sis, I'm glad you could make it. Hey, Nikki," Bobby said with a smile as he moved to the side to let them in.

"Alright Bobby, you are going to follow our lead and I will get us out of this mess you created, and so help me god, if you already told them, I will…" Nora started before she was interrupted by her father coming in.

"Nora, sweetheart, it is good to see you." Iasan Delaney said with a thick accent as he went to hug his daughter. As he finally released her, he turned and greeted Nikki. "Hello, Nikki. It is good to see you both. Well come on in, don't let this old man stop you. Emma has been slavin' over that stove for hours just waitin' to meet Nora's new friend."

"Well daddy…" Nora started before Nikki interrupted her. "Well sadly Mr. Delaney, he couldn't make it tonight and Nora invited me. She knew how much I loved it the last time I came." Nikki said looking at Nora with a smile.

"Well… that is too bad. But I'm sure glad you're here Nikki. So come on then, what can I get you girls to drink?" Mr. Delaney asked as he went to the kitchen.

"Water is fine for me." Nikki said.

"Me too dad." Nora said as she looked at Nikki and mouthed a thank you.

"Oh come now, NOPD's finest deserve a beer. I will have nothing less." Mr. Delaney said as he handed Nikki and Nora two ice cold beers. "Oh and Nora your mother wants to talk to you for a bit."

"Ok." Nora said as she went into the kitchen.

"Sweetie! So where is he, I need to meet this lovely boyfriend of yours." Emma Delaney said as she hugged her daughter. "Well mom… he couldn't make it. But I brought Nikki, you remember Nikki my partner on the force?" Nora said and then took a huge drink from her beer.

"Oh honey… I like Nikki but I want to meet this man Bobby mentioned. Come on, I know I'm a little judgmental but I want nothing but the best for my baby. And if this man can't even schedule time to meet the parents…" Nora's mom said as she continued to pull out the chicken from the stove.

"Well mom, just because they couldn't make doesn't mean..." Nora started before she was interrupted by her mother.

"Well we could always call Dan. I know he loves my chicken dinners." Emma said as she put the bird on the sink.

"Mom, no. I don't want you to call Dan." Nora said, as she took another drink from her beer.

"Why not? Sweetheart he is a good man and he would make a perfect husband and father…" Emma started before she was interrupted.

"Well I don't want him mother. How many times do I have to say that?" Nora said, finishing off her beer and grabbing another one from the fridge.

"Well honey, I know you don't like the idea of dating a cop, but really…"

"No mother… I can't do that. I won't date Dan!" Nora said louder.

"Why not sweet, give me one good reason why you won't date Dan." Nora's mother said as she stood in her pose that meant she wasn't going to move until she got an answer she would accept.

"Because…" Nora said.

"Because?"

"Because…because… Because I don't love him! I'm in love with Nikki!" Nora screamed.


	10. Chapter 10 Ian

Author's Note: I must apologize for my tardiness, or nothingness for some time. I blame life. But I have the resst of the chapters done. So all will be given within the next 3 days. Tgere are two left. As always, I appreciate you reading this story.

Chapter 10

"Nora?" Nikki said as she watched her lover storm outside to the patio, while Nora's mother stayed in the kitchen loudly rustling the pots and pans. Nikki looked confused, she had no idea what she should or could do, but she needed to do something... So she started to go after Nora.

"Wait, Bobby is going to talk to Emma. I would like you to come with me to talk to Nora but I would like to do the talking if you don't mind." Iasan said as he looked at Nikki who seemed confused. He wasn't surprised at her confusion, it was a major thing to scream out like that but he knew his daughter and there was a reason she did that. He smiled as he watched her nod and followed him.

Nora began to pace, just like she had at their apartment courtyard. She had no idea why she did that, but it was done and now she was… screwed. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and before she knew it she had company on the patio with her.

"You know you paced around the day you expected to get the academy letter. You were so nervous that you couldn't sit still until you knew, and after that I couldn't stop you from packing that very day." Iasan said as he saw his daughter, he wasn't sure how to get her to slow down but he thought the truth would be a good start.

One year and three months ago…

Nikki and Nora waited as they stood in front of Nora's parents' house. Nikki knew she was there as Nora's new partner 'on the force' but it still meant so much more. She wanted to leave a good impression so that when they would tell Nora's parents, they will at least not think of Nikki in a bad way. At least she hoped not.

"Pumpkin!" Iasan said as he opened the door to his daughter who he hadn't seen for months. He knew how busy work could be, it was a part of the reason he missed it so much, but he was honored to have his daughter surpass his own record. He never made it to the level she was currently at, but that had more to do his person beliefs and not wanting to deal with the politics at the time then anything else. In all honesty he had an idea his daughter would be just like him, held back because she wouldn't take any shit from anyone. It only made him prouder of his little girl. "This must be the infamous Nikki Beaumont I have heard so much about." He said with a smile and a little confused when Nora started to blush.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Delaney." Nikki said politely as she put her hand out to shake his.

"Well Nikki you can feel free to call me Iasan, or Ian for short. But I did this with Dan and I have to do it to you." Iasan said as he pulled Nikki into a big bear hug and said. "Welcome to the family! Just make sure you have my little girls back, you hear?"

"I… will." Nikki said with a surprised smile as she was set back down and followed Iasan into the Delaney residence.

"Hmm he must like you, he threaten to shoot Dan if he let me get injured." Nora said nonchalantly as she followed her father and Nikki into the house she grew up in. It had never changed, not in the forty years they had lived there; Nora remembered the pictures of her older brothers in that very same couch.

"Well Nikki I hope you like beer, because that is all Delaney cops drink in this house, and you are now official a Delaney cop." Iasan said with a smile as she handed both Nikki and Nora a beer.

"Well thank you sir… Ian. I'm honored." Nikki said with a smile as she added his name when he gave her a look. Nikki turned slowly to look at Nora with her smile.

"Well there she is….Nora sweetheart." Emma Delaney said to her daughter. She pulled her in for a big hug. As Nora gave her mother a hug she saw Nikki smile. "This must be your new partner… it is a shame really I liked Dan, but he was never a good partner for you. I think he is a better husband." Emma said with a smile.

"Mother!" Nora said, as she looked at her mother then turned to look at Nikki with apologetic eyes, she saw Nikki take a big swig from her beer before she responded.

"Well you're right about one thing; I do make a better partner for Nora." Nikki said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that it hurt her to have Nora's mom already against any relationship that didn't involve Dan. 'I'm so screwed,' Nikki thought as she looked at Nora.

"Oh come on now Emma. If you even want any kind of hope for grandkids you will get off that man. I swear she wants to marry him and divorce me." Iasan said with a smile, as he realized the tension that filled the air with the mention of Dan. He liked Dan, but he didn't seem right for his daughter. He had no idea who he wanted to be with her, but he had a feeling the only one who should make that decision was Nora. He trusted her instincts on that subject.

"Oh hush you. And believe me if I were single and Nora's age, he wouldn't be available. Which is my point… Nora, sweetie, he is a good man and they are a dying breed. You need to get serious and think about it, because he will only chase you for so long before he goes after someone else. Hell he could go after Nikki and she might take him up on it. I won't blame her, they would make beautiful children…" Nora's mom said before she was interrupted.

"Mother please…" Nora begged, squinting her eyes in disgust at the idea. Nikki on the other hand almost choked on her beer. "Excuse me." She said as she went to go outside to get some air and clean herself up. She had to admit, Nora's parents didn't expect a thing, but they also seemed… 'No. Don't think that. Not yet anyway.' Nikki thought as she looked at the night. It was a warm night, nothing too unusual for Nola, but she had to admit the night didn't calm her fears.

"Nikki… penny for your thoughts?" Nora said as she walked up behind Nikki and wrapped her arms around her.

"They never will accept this, will they?" Nikki said, sounding almost defeated.

"I don't know. Not now, but maybe… but right now that doesn't matter. Look, we will deal with this as it comes. I promise." Nora said as she turned Nikki around to face her, she planted a soft kiss on her lips to try to take away the doubt in her voice. Iasan walked to the outside, where Nikki and Nora were to try to apologize for what Emma said when he walked in on the conversation he knew they weren't ready for him to see. He slowly walked back before they noticed then walked back, giving a few seconds before he turned the corner to out Nora's name.

"Nora. Nikki, dinners ready." He said as he saw the two women pull a part fast. What just happened only solidified what he had just seen.

During the course of the dinner he asked questions, to see who else knew about their relationship, one of which was sitting to his left. His youngest boy gave away his own secret to the knowledge of said relationship. He made sure to keep Bobby behind to have a father son talk. As he wished the girls good night he went outside to talk to his son, while Emma cleaned the kitchen. He knew better than to try to help, because she seemed to get angry when he did try, she would always say "I love you but out of my kitchen. Now!"

"So dad, what did you want to talk about?" Bobby asked, a little suspicious at why his father kept him behind. He hoped it wasn't the reason he thought, but he made a promise to his sister, and he would do whatever he had to make sure his father didn't know. "So how long have you known, and don't lie to me. I want the truth." Iasan said to his son.

"What are you talking about dad?" Bobby said, almost positive now that he had an idea, after tonight it was clear his dad was looking for something, and he may have just found it. "You know what I am talking about, but if you need me to say it then fine. How long have you known Nora was dating Nikki?" Iasan said as he watched his son's response.

"Dad I… dad please don't ask me this. Please." Bobby said, sad that he didn't want to betray his sister's trust, but he knew he could never lie to his father. He always knew.

"Look, I can understand why Nora wouldn't want to say anything, and that you most likely walked in on them the way I just did. But you need to realize that your mother won't let go of the Dan idea. Not for a while anyway, so Nora's life is going to be annoying as hell for a while. I give your mother about six months, and then we will have to tell her. I would suggest you find a way. I don't care how, but find a way to get Nora to tell her. She deserves to know her daughter's happy." He said as he looked at his son. He needed to make sure that Bobby understood that he was ok with this, and it had to start with Bobby before Nora. Bobby did always have a more cheerful side to life and he could talk anyone's ear of with happy thoughts. It would be easier to hear from someone Nora can trust with this, for right now Iasan had to accept that it wasn't him.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Nora asked as she looked at Nikki who was just as confused as she was.

"You weren't ready to hear it, and now well you left yourself no choice. Look pumpkin, I should only have to say this once and I thought I did it when you were six, but… if you are happy then I am happy for you. It doesn't matter what makes you happy, I trust that whatever it is or who it is, that they are exactly what you need." Iasan said as he looked at Nikki at the end of what he just said with a smile.

"But mom…" Nora started. "Well let me and Bobby worry about that. For now you two sit tight." Iasan said as he went inside to talk to his wife.

"Nikki you ok?" Nora asked as she saw her lover look uncomfortable.

"You realize, that your mom might not like me, for several reasons, besides being a woman." Nikki said with a worried look on her face. Fathers always did take their daughters dating women a little easier than mothers who expected grandkids out of their daughters. "So this is far from over."

"I know." Nora said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bobby wished he would have gone outside to talk to Nora, she would be a little easier to talk to then his mother, but he knew why his dad insisted. Now it was his turn to step up. "Hey momma, how can I help you?"

"Hey baby boy so tell me, am I going to get any grandkids outta you?" Mrs. Delaney said as she acknowledged her youngest presence. She wasn't necessarily mad, but she was just… 'Well I have no idea how I am.' She thought as she stopped what she was doing and thought about everything.

"Oh mom, is that why you're so upset?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen

"No Bobby, but she could have told me. When did this happen, I mean I thought she was… I mean it's bad enough she is a woman on the force, but now…" Mrs. Delaney said as she thought of all the problems this could cause her only daughter.

"I know it's not going to be easy for her, but what makes you think Nora would ever want her life to be easy?" Bobby said, as he knowing she has always thrived under pressure.

"Oh Bobby, I know that but what of this Nikki. I mean before she met her, well I thought? What did she do?" Mrs. Delaney asked, think about what this woman could have done to have her little girl change so much.

"Mom, Nikki is a good person; she has saved Nora and had her back on several occasions. She is a good woman, she is strong and…" Bobby said as he started mentioning some of the things Nora had told him over the several months it took him to completely accept their relationship.

"Oh no… not you to Bobby? Come on, next it will be your father who's attracted to her." Mrs. Delaney said, seeing her youngest son had clearly been fascinated by Nikki as well. She made a mental noted to keep their oldest away from her, because he was married. However, she is still yet to see grandkids, 'I swear, I might need to adopt some children and hope they have grandkids.' She thought as she began to furiously clean.

"Oh mom, you think I am stupid or something? Like I would try to go anywhere near her, I mean Nora would kill me." Bobby said with a smile, he hoped it would make her laugh, but his boyish charm was 0 for 2. "Come on momma I mean it, she cares for Nora, I've seen it firsthand believe me. And you think Nora doesn't know what she is doin'? She chose her, and that has got to mean something momma, she broke her own rules and all for... Nikki. That has got to mean something."

"Why don't you go talk to your daddy, tell him dinner is ready. And make sure to let Nora and Nikki know too." She said as she put the finishing touches on dinner, she let out a long sigh, as she looked out to the garden where all three had been for some time now.

Iasan Delaney looked at the kitchen window and saw what he was afraid of seeing in his wife's eyes. He knew Bobby tried, but there were some things he just didn't know, and Iasan knew he would need to talk to her himself, but he won't tell his son that. He gave the boy credit, he had the biggest heart in the whole family, and he hoped he would never lose that and he knew between himself and Nora, that it would never happen.

"He ya'll dinners ready." Bobby said with a little sad look on his face, he never could hide his emotions the way his sister did. He made a good cop but a terrible liar.

Iasan, Nora, and Nikki all let out a long breathe they all seemed to be holding. Iasan led the way and patted his son on the shoulder as he pasted him. He gave it a try, but Iasan knew it was his job to keep this family together, and he knew one thing. Both of the women in his life would never comprise even if the other was right. It didn't matter, they were too much alike. He knew exactly what to say he just hoped it would be enough.

"Hey darlin' I hear dinners ready? Is there something I can do?" Iasan asked as he used that lame excuse to talk with Emma alone.

"This isn't good for her Iasan. I don't…" Emma said as she let a tear go down her cheek.

"It will make life harder for her yes, but this, no she is who Nora wants. And if we have learned anything from Stephen, she will need her family; now more than ever.

_**20 years ago…**_

_**"Hey Johnny what do we got today?" Iasan asked his partner as he showed up a little late for work. His son Bobby had decided it would be fun to be awake most of the night and sleep during the day.**_

_**"Hey Delaney, yeah we got a domestic. Real nasty from what I hear, but we need to keep it quiet. I don't know the details exactly, but I know it is something we were asked to look into and keep quiet by the boss man hisself." John Martin told his partner, as he walked to where he was and reached over and grabbed his coat and keys. He knew it would be a long night, and he hoped his partner would be somewhat quiet about this. It would make things easier.**_

_**"Well you will have to fill me in on the way there." Delaney said with a confused look on his face, he knew the last time he was asked to keep quiet it was the wife of the commissioner of the Police who had an 'accident.' He hated that sonofabitch but the sad part is he couldn't touch him for two reason, and sadly the other was on the exam table. He listened to Martin talk as he drove there. He knew he was tired as hell, but he refused to drive in a car where Martin was the driver. Cop or not, Martin was a shitty driver.**_

_**"So what is the name of our vic?" Delaney asked as he walked into the hospital, with a little more news on the call. It was a family call, obviously the father got rough and loud enough that the neighbors called it in, apparently again. He knew there was a reason why Martin was leaving out the last name.**_

_**"Surname, Conrad." Martin said.**_

'_**Sonofabitch!' Iasan Delaney thought as he moved back the curtain to the hospital room. However, who he saw on the exam table was not who he expected. The wife of the Commissioner of Police was holding the hand of their 16 year old son. He had been beaten to a pulp, he had a broken arm, several broken ribs, and two black eyes. Her eyes gave away more than they should've, and they were screaming exactly how helpless she was.**_

_**"Martin, you stay with the boy. Mrs. Conrad, if you don't mind I would like to get some information from you." Iasan said in the most calming voice he could muster. This sonofabitch was attacking his own kids, he knew that his wife would most likely be the next target, and she would probably be unable to protect him from what would happen if she was dead.**_

_**"Please Officer Delaney, he can't help it. He drinks and when he drinks he gets… he's under a lot of pressure." She said as she looked back at her son. The hurt clear in her eyes, she knew she would have to give up her boy to protect him.**_

_**"Tell me what happened." Iasan Delaney said, with the calm slowly leaving his voice. He didn't care who tried to hurt his kids, he would most likely be on death row if he ever got his hands on that person that would dare hurt one of his children. He was slowly losing his cool with Mrs. Conrad, he knew she was stuck just as much as he was, but this was wrong.**_

_**"Well as you know, my Connor lost his temper about two months ago because he thought I was havin' an affair with a younger boy. I told him he was crazy, but he swore he saw that boy comin' out of our house late one night after he come back from the Quarter. I told him he was mad… I wish. You have to understand he can't help it…" she said as she began to cry. This would break what was left of her heart and her spirit.**_

_**"No Mrs. Conrad, I don't care what excuse you give for your husband, you should have reported him." Iasan said as he looked in that room, at that brave boy who most likely was defending his mother.**_

_**"No, Officer you don't understand, I didn't want this but Stephen saw Connor hit me and yell at me about this boy he claims he saw. I didn't… he should have known better. He won't kill me. But Stephen…" Mrs. Conrad said, as she began to cry.**_

_**"Amelia please, I'm losing you." Iasan said to try to calm down the hysterical woman, if he understood her correctly.**_

_**"I told him he couldn't see that boy anymore, that if his daddy found out, there would be hell to pay. But he didn't listen and when he saw that boy again tonight, he lost it and started screamin' at me. I tried to stop him and told him to go back up stairs but he refused and even after… he told him and oh the anger in his eyes. He tried to run, and I tried to stop him, but when he started bangin' on his door I called Tommy the driver and told him to get the medics and some help." She said as she looked at her only child. She did all she could, but now she had to do the one thing no mother ever should. **_

_**"Please Mr. Delaney, he can't stay with me anymore. Connor already said if he saw that… he would kill him on sight. He won't be up for a few days, but I have all his stuff here and he needs a place to go. Please Mr. Delaney… I can't leave, he'll come after us both." She begged as she held onto the officer's arm. She knew he had his own family, but she needed her boy to be safe, and she could tell he was a good man. She had heard the stories of what he did for the black man not too long ago. "Please… I can give you all the money you would need for him and a little for your family. I promise he won't be a burden for too long, he goes to college in the next fall. Please."**_

_**Mr. Delaney sighed as he looked into that room at that boy who would be alone in this world. He saw his own sons in that place and hoped that if he could not do this for his own boys that someone who could would take care of them. He nodded as he knew that tonight nothing else would end up right.**_

_**"Iasan, we barely have enough room for our family, what are we going to do with a grown boy in the house? Where are we gonna put him. We have two rooms in this house and three children already." Emma said to her husband who just got back from work.**_

_**"I know that, but honey you should have seen him, he beat his own boy. He beat him to almost nothing, taking out anger that no one deserves to bare. What was I suppose to say, that boy needs someone, someone who will be there for him no matter what. His own family can't do that. Baby, he needs someone. And I can't leave him alone, and if his father finds him he is dead or worse. No one should have to go through that kind of pain. I don't care who they love, no one should have to bare that." Mr. Delaney said as he prepared the living room for their newest part of the family. **_

_**"But what about this boy they speak of? Why can't he take him in? We don't have the room. I know what you're saying but we have no room." Emma said looking at the overcrowded living room. The stuff this boy had, could take up the room that all three of their children slept in.**_

_**"He was found this morning in the river." Mr. Delaney said with a sad face. It would be the next bad news he would have to tell him. He sighed, knowing that this kid couldn't get one break, and if he could help it he would try to change that.**_

_**As Mrs. Delaney was about to say something, Stephen walked through the door with Iasan partner practically holding him up. She couldn't believe her eyes, this boy she had met before, at one of the family functions held for all police family members on holidays. His face was more black then blue.**_

_**"Hello Mrs. Delaney, Mr. Delaney. Thank you again, momma said I can stay here for a few days while daddy cools down." Stephen Conrad said, making sure to be as respectful and thankful as possible for his temporary caregivers. He knew he would be safe here, Daddy never came to this part of town unless he had to.**_

_**"That's alright son. You don't have to say anything of the like, but you do have to say what kind of soup you like, chicken or beef. Because I'm making some for you, and no one makes this better than me. I don't care about all them fancy services and parties you been to, no one makes it better than me." Emma said, as her heart broke for the boy who had yet to find he had no home to go back to.**_

"I still love that boy to death, and he was a great addition to our family, but I don't want any of my babies to be in that kind of danger. I refuse to see them like that…. I refuse Iasan. I can't." Emma said, remembering the way her adopted son looked when he first entered this house. She remembered the night he spent there, and the few after, how she would get up in the middle of the night, thinking it was Bobby crying and finding Stephen crying in their living room. She would stay and hug that boy until he cried himself to sleep again.

"I know, and the best and worst day of my life was when I was able to put that sonofabitch in jail for life myself." Iasan said, thinking of the day he finally put Connor Conrad where he belonged, it was sadly the same day he had to inform his adopted son that his mother was dead.

"And that is my point Iasan, we can't protect Nora from this world, it is already violent for her as it is, it will be twice as much now. We can't protect her from that." Emma said, trying to get the image of her daughter, just as beaten and broken as Stephen had been, out of her head.

"Yes but this is why she needs us just as much if not more so to support this. She needs everyone she knows and loves on her side, to off balance the world that would be against her. I want my daughter to have everything she wants, and she wants love. I will not deny her what I have known for all of my life." Iasan said as he put his hand on the side of Emma's face.


End file.
